<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Flies To Fast, So Please,Dont Leave Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838058">Time Flies To Fast, So Please,Dont Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Auror Neville Longbottom, Auror Ron Weasley, Cutting, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Eating Disorders, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Minister for Magic Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you would've told Draco Malfoy a decade ago he would be dating Harry Potter and carrying his kid, Draco would've laughed at you and punched you. But when a little Truth or Dare later involves Veritasuem, they finally became friends then lovers. But a little accident kills Harry,Draco wishes he held onto Harry longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Flies To Fast, So Please,Dont Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oof. So dont do this in real life. If you have some problems or thoughts with ending your life , talk to someone. And yaaa. No cinnamon roll dracos were hurt here.</p><p> </p><p>Edit:i made this at bloody 2am. Dont sue me please</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SADDDDDDDDD ENDINGGGGGG WARNINGGGGG (⊙^⊙)=On da verge of tears<br/>
●<br/>
●<br/>
●<br/>
If you would've told Draco Malfoy a decade ago he would be dating Harry Potter and carrying his kid, he wouldve punched you. Well thats past Draco. Meet New Draco.<br/>
-slightly smaller than harry for merlin knows why<br/>
-nice to muggleborns and halfbloods<br/>
-cinnamon roll<br/>
-adorable<br/>
-only mean to mean people<br/>
-oh yeah!dating harry potter.<br/>
You heard that right! Draco Malfoy is dating Harry Potter.!<br/>
Anyway..... their relathionship started with a classic truth or dare.</p><p> </p><p>S_L_Y_T_H_E_R_l_N  C_O_M_M_O_N  R_O_O_M-September 10,####</p><p>Pansy:Yo!Time for T or D!</p><p>Harry: Truth!</p><p>Draco:I love Harry.</p><p>Harry:will You be my Boyfriend,Draco?</p><p>Everyone: Congrats!</p><p>Well,thats what i mostly remember....oh im sorry. Im Hermione Parkinson nèe Granger. Wife of Pansy Parkinson. Its been a few years since that one game that changed everyones lives. Oh. My friend here has a little story to tell you.</p><p>Hello. Im Draco Potter née Malfoy. Husband to Harry Potter. Let me tell you a little story.</p><p> </p><p>Me and Harry were strolling around the Ministry. The boys -Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion Potter- were 9 years old. Scorp beside me and Al beside Harry. I just got out of being Harry's undersecretary's work. Harry just finished his reports as MOM. All of a sudden a loud cry was heard from the Auror Department. Me,Harry and the boys were shocked when we saw......</p><p> </p><p>Lucuis Malfoy....</p><p> </p><p>Running from the halls. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He didnt notice anyone when Auror Weasley cried out." Stop him! Thats Lucius Malfoy! He stole the Elder Wand!" Its true. The Elder Wand was locked up somewhere in the Ministry with Ron and a few others guarding it as Harry demanded it.</p><p>Everyone gasped at this.</p><p> </p><p>"Father! Thats Impossible! I saw you recieve the Dementors Kiss! Youre dead!" I  shouted on the verge of tears. Everyone looked at me. </p><p> </p><p>Harry shoved the boys behind him and Father looked at me then chuckled. "Oh,Draco! I heard you got married to Potter! Oh its true! And you didnt even introduce me to my grandchildren. I bet you didnt even tell Narcissa about this-" "Leave Mother alone, you evil annoying fucked up bastard!" I snapped. Everyones eyes were wide as plates. Everyone in here in the Ministry looked at me.</p><p> </p><p> Reporters scribbling and taking photos everywhere. He tsked at me. "Is that how you treat your father?Oh well let me teach you a lesson." He smirked then pointed the Deathly Hallow to the kids. "Dont.You.Dare." i said through gritted teeth. Harry shoved me behind him with the boys. "Harry!No! Dont-" He shushed me with a kiss. I was tearing up. The kids were trying to comfort me. My knees gave out then Pansy and Hermione jumped outta no where and Pansy catched me. Harry had his hands in fists and he was oddly quiet.</p><p> "Aurors Weasley and Longbottom, Azkaban Top Security Cell no. 1. And get that Wand!" Harry ordered. Ron and Neville were about to cuff him when he pointed the wand at me and said '' Avada Kedavra!" Harry blocked me then he fell. No!"No!No!No! Harry! Please No!" He said "I love you,Draco. And tell the kids l love them too." He kissed me then took his final breath. Then he died in my arms. Lucius Laughed. Aurors were approaching. I put my hand out. They stopped and stepped back. They knew NOT to anger me. I was quiet. I took Harry's wand. And said"Crucio.Sectumsempra." The Two spells i endured when i was still under Voldemorts power. He screamed then fell to the floor. Once he was bleeding enough, i said "Avada Kedavra." He died. The aurors got him and Apparated away. Then my mask fell. I cried,sobbed,begged my lovers body to be alive. But. He was dead. Pansy,Hermione,Ron,Neville and Luna and the kids came up to me and hugged me. </p><p> </p><p>A week later.</p><p> </p><p>The boys were with Hermione and Pansy. I locked myself up in my and -once- my lover's room. I wasnt eating. No matter how much my friends told me to come out. I handed the MOM job to Hermione and Undersecretary job to Pansy. Soon, i was cutting myself. If my lover wasnt with me,then whats the fucking point of living?</p><p><em>One cut</em><br/>
For my Lovers dead body</p><p><em>Two Cuts</em><br/>
For the kids having no other father to guide them<br/>
<em>Three cuts</em><br/>
For me not saving him fast enough<br/>
<em>Four Cuts</em><br/>
For everything-</p><p> </p><p>I stopped when i heard Mione's voice. "Draco ! Time for Harry's funeral." I put the knife down and got changed.</p><p> </p><p>Later</p><p>When Harry was finally buried. Everyone cleared the way for me.(ik thats not how real funerals work but for the sake of drarry. Lets go with it)<br/>
I kneeled down and read the tombstone. My eyes watering already.<br/>
<strong><em>'Here lies Harry James Potter. A great Husband,Son,Father and Hero. May he rest in peace,for he will remain in everyones hearts. </em></strong></p><p>I felt something grab my shoulders. I see Pansy and Hermione. The boys in Hermione's arms. I cried in Pansy's chest. Not giving a damn bloody fuck about anything else but my husband.<br/>
Then i saw McGonagall come up to me and put her hand on one of my shoulders. "He is in a better place now,Mr.Potter- i mean Draco" her eyes were watering she slipped the names. I kissed the tombstone gently,knowing my lover,husband,best friend,my whole bloody fucking world was safe.</p><p> </p><p>After the Funeral </p><p> </p><p>The boys where with Pansy and Hermione. I was sobbing and crying and expecting to wake up from this nightmare to see that Harry was still alive. Expecting for Harry to comfort me and tell me it wasnt real.<br/>
But no. It was all real. He was dead.</p><p> </p><p>Cuts littered my arms. </p><p>I felt like i was about to die. Well. That is true.</p><p> </p><p>Harry. If you can see me now,im sorry. But like i said in our wedding vows,<em>'death do us part.'</em>.</p><p>I picked up my deceased lover's wand and said "Avada Kedavra."then my world became black.</p><p><strong>Ok. So for the plot hole in the beginning, Hermione used a resurrection stone to talk to Draco. BYE. MY ARMS HURT. ANYWAY I WONT BE UPLOADING TOM CUZ THERES GOBLET OF FIYAHHHHHHHHHHH. BYE</strong><br/>
Sorry for caps xD</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>